


【全职|叶张】海之美

by mugenlibrary



Category: Master of Skills
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 06:22:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13496572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mugenlibrary/pseuds/mugenlibrary





	【全职|叶张】海之美

中山路一年四季都是青岛最热闹的一条街，当然对于那些不看教堂、不买海产、不敲纪念章也不玩小清新自拍的游戏宅男而言，这条街上最具吸引力的只剩烧烤大鱿鱼了。

叶修用三根手指捏着一串滴着酱汁的大鱿鱼，有点不知如何下口。这烧烤铺子是各种旅游攻略上都有推荐的，门前的地面上到处是竹签子和餐巾纸的残骸，酱汁和孜然粉在水泥砖上被踏成厚厚的一层。张新杰似乎是洁癖发作嫌弃这地面无处下脚，站在稍远的地方，用一次性餐盒端着属于自己的那一份。被脖子上的单反压得颈椎疼痛的男男女女从他们身边走过，情绪高涨，就好像这条路的尽头有着无限的景致。

海倒是挺好看的，奈何人多。叶修啧了一声，低头咬掉了一条鱿鱼腿，另几条相邻的鱿鱼腿尽职地把酱汁糊到了他的脸上，张新杰远远看见，很无奈地耸了下肩，从口袋里摸出了一包纸巾，向他走过来。

叶修完全没想到自己会在这儿当游客。青岛他来过很多趟，从没去过体育馆、酒店和霸图俱乐部大楼之外的地方，谁知道退役之后进联盟工作，出的第一趟公差又是这儿。他本来以为顶多是窝在霸图的俱乐部大楼里刷副本——或者附近的网吧，没什么本质区别。但他身份今非昔比，怎么说也是顶着联盟的名号来的，霸图的老板认为应该尽一尽地主之谊，带他逛逛青岛名胜，这任务就落在了夏休期还没结束就提前归队的张新杰身上。

他们打车沿着海滨进了老城区，栈桥落日被人山人海挤得毫无观赏性可言，他们好容易挣脱了人群，沿着中山路一路往上走，然后顺理成章地把这次观光变成了一场排半小时队买大鱿鱼之旅。

叶修有点狼狈地吃完了大鱿鱼，觉得今天的运动量有点超负荷，在心里盘算着怎么就地耍赖打道回府。张新杰仿佛一眼就完全看穿了他的目的，说可以到前面坐一会儿喝口水，然后拐去一条方便停车的街道上打车回去。

叶修如蒙大赦，跟在他后面走进一幢看起来有些年头的德式建筑，这种楼青岛满地都是，并不为奇，按照旅游开发的惯例，半片被开辟为小博物馆，另外半片被改造成带水吧的书店。叶修被这种小清新气场搞得浑身不自在，对着一张花花绿绿的点单纸更是什么也点不出。“不要有汽儿的就行。”他把重任甩给张新杰，自己踱到露台上去占了个座。

街灯刚刚亮起来，五光十色的霓虹灯牌闪烁不定，行人的面目在夜色里模糊不清，中山路的坡道像是一条倾斜的水渠，把汇成流水的光线引向黑沉的海。他向远处眺望了一会儿，楼下飘上来的烧烤味儿里渐渐沁入清凉的海腥气，此情此景最适合来支烟，他摸向口袋，从干瘪的烟盒里摸出了最后一支烟，却没摸到打火机。

不知小清新书店里会不会卖打火机。

他返身推门走回去，一只脚刚跨进室内，忽然听到一声清脆的玻璃制品碎裂的声音，一只酒杯被摔到他的脚边，麦芽色的酒浆洒了一地。

幸好大夏天的穿着五分裤和凉拖，不然裤管和鞋袜算是没法要了。叶修心里嘀咕着，但一步跨出，却立刻觉出了不对——裤管湿湿冷冷地贴在了小腿上，皮鞋像是一艘进了水的船，一脚踩下去发出涩滑的声响。

他惊讶地抬起头来。原本的小清新书店不见了，昏暗的灯光里，摆放着咖啡机和五颜六色吸管的吧台变成了一条铺着白色桌布的长桌，乱糟糟地排着全空或半满的啤酒杯，墙角的“慢递”邮筒变成了胡桃木色的老式唱片机，原本安静的店堂里忽然从中绽开一般变得人声纷杂，许多穿着海军制服的人在喝酒、跳舞、高声交谈，而他自己也穿着完全同样的制服，胸前有条跟红领巾差不多的蓝领巾，长裤被酒浇得透透的，布料表面还浮着泡沫。

他愣了好几秒，直到端着托盘的服务生上前来向他道歉。“哦……”他除此之外也做不出更多回答，交谈似乎以一种他听不懂的语言进行，但他意外地可以清楚理解别人的意思。服务生看上去非常惶恐，他挥了挥手表示不必在意，然后拨开人群往长桌边上走去。

刚才张新杰就站在那个位置点饮料——确凿无疑。他穿着一件蓝白条纹的T恤，背影看上去带着一股和这夏夜的闷热格格不入清凉感。但现在那个位置只有一张空着的高脚凳，喝剩的半杯残酒刚刚被服务生收走。

“你灌了他太多酒……上帝作证，可能比他这辈子喝过的总量还多！”有人在他身后哄笑着，一些和他穿着相似但面目模糊的人，“你得看好他，要不然……”

又有另外的人刻意重重咳嗽了一声：“……这里可是水兵俱乐部。 ”

更大声且别有用意的哄笑声爆发了出来。“他去了哪儿？”叶修下意识地问出了这句话，嗓音和语调令他自己都感到陌生，但又确实是“自己”，而且确实是那个刚刚还穿着凉拖吃大鱿鱼的自己——牙缝里漏出来一粒孜然粉，咬下去在舌尖上炸开一股激烈的香辛味。

那群人相互推搡着指了指楼上，他们大多带着醉意七歪八倒，但好歹指出了走廊尽头楼梯的所在。叶修从他们之间挤了过去，透过半掩的帘幕缝隙看向刚才自己置身的露台。

外面黑沉一片，没有街灯，没有如织的人流，没有坡道两边的商铺、霓虹灯和高楼的玻璃幕墙，也没有满溢着海瓜子和大鱿鱼的烧烤摊子。只有一弯月牙悬在空中，照亮一条通往大海的路。

他走上楼梯，在第一阶木地板上留下一个酒味浓烈的脚印，然后听到很近的地方传来伶仃的教堂钟声。

++++++

和楼下的喧闹截然相反，楼上异常寂静，一条没有灯的走廊两侧是并列排开的房门，看上去是许多小房间，只有最里面的一扇门没有关严，月光在地上划出一道银亮的裂缝。

叶修几乎没有犹疑地走过去推开了门，并且在走进去之前就像具有某种心灵感应一般看到了自己这趟旅行的地陪——不，旅伴。张新杰闭着眼侧躺在床边，眼镜不见了，两条腿从床沿垂下来，裤管之下露出一截雪白的脚踝。

但那不是他今天出门时穿的水洗牛仔裤，上半身也不是那件蓝白条纹的T恤衫。他被裹在一件白色——或许是浅亚麻色的长袍里面，布料薄而粗糙，臂膀和腰腿的轮廓隐约可见。

不管怎样应该先叫醒他。叶修确定了第一步的战略。尽管完全不知道发生了什么，但如果能多一个境遇相同的同伴也许有利于找出问题所在。张新杰一向比较靠谱，擅长分析问题和透过现象看本质，下副本打团战都是不可多得的好帮手，鉴于目前的状况确实和掉进副本比较类似……

他走近前去，在张新杰的肩头轻推了两下，张新杰发出一两声模糊不清的鼻音，淡淡的酒的气息随着呼吸弥漫开来，然后他睁开了眼睛，花了一点时间才找到焦点。

“我也不知道我们为什么会在这里。”叶修摊开两手，仰头四下看了看。这间不大的房间布置得像个疗养院和酒店的混合体，装修风格异常古老。他让目光回到张新杰的脸上，“我抱着很大的希望假设你会知道……你刚刚买饮料的时候是不是发生了什么？”

“确实只有我知道为什么我们会在这里。”张新杰静静地看向他，眼睛黑得不可思议，他用手臂支撑着坐了起来。一条银链从他的脖子上垂到胸前，坠着一枚银色的十字架，底端是尖的，像一把小小的匕首。

“当然，”他低下头，伸手握住了这枚小东西，“主会洞悉一切。”

叶修几乎立刻就从对方看向他的眼神里察觉到了异样。这不是他所认识的张新杰。虽然样貌和年龄感完全一致，只要再戴上一副眼镜就毫无区别，但他无法想象霸图的副队会用这种眼神看着他——就好像他们是多么不见天日的恋人，只有在这黑暗里才能坦诚相对，像是要做最恳切的告白，同时却又像是要做长久的诀别。

他和张新杰之间确实比普通同行或者对手多了点什么，由来已久，在一起出国征战的过程里又有所发酵，但至于多出来的具体是什么，叶修没怎么仔细想过。张新杰是个足够直率的人，在他判断该挑明的时候自然会挑明，如果他觉得时机和程度没到，那别人说什么都无济于事。

所以如果有选择上的烦恼，就交给他去烦恼好了——至少今天之前，叶修都是这么想的。

但现在命运开始戏弄他了。

面前的这个张新杰看上去并不需要做什么判断和抉择。他跪坐在床上一言不发地解开自己腰间的束带，将裤子从长袍的下摆里面褪了下来，沉默而有条不紊地将它叠好放在床边的软椅上。叶修十分确信他身上现在除了那件轻软的长袍之外什么都没有。——然后，很快，他直起上半身，没有犹豫地撩起长袍下摆。

“喂……”叶修无力地阻止了一句，“你喝多了。”

有另一个自己灌了这一个张新杰很多酒，假如楼下的人没有说谎的话。如果说他完全不知道“他”打算干什么，这无疑是自欺欺人，但在这个莫名其妙的场景之中，一切都变得真实性堪疑，因此也就无关紧要了。他并不真的想要中止“他”的计划，某个可能性敞开了，一个并不必然的选项。

但张新杰停住了。“那是你所希望的。”他低声地答道，或许真的是过量酒精让他显得不像平日那么清醒而无懈可击，他放下了衣摆向叶修伸出手去，用一种理所当然的姿态揽住了他的脖子，“如果你更喜欢这样的话，就都交给你。”

他的呼吸和口腔中都是酒的味道。叶修走神地想，另一个属于这里的自己或许应该能够尝出这味道属于什么品种什么年份，但他现在只能在酒精冲进鼻腔所带来的轻微眩晕之中感受舌尖的灵巧。它是柔软而微凉的，张新杰的主动超乎他的想象，他闭着眼睛把身体紧贴过来，隔着两层织物也能感觉到热得惊人。叶修将手扶在他的腰侧，肌肉的线条光滑得无处着力，掌心滑到了后腰，然后向下抚到了臀尖。

张新杰扯掉了他的领巾，把那一片褪了色的三角形布料随手抛开。叶修在他的臀上用力揉了几把，把他推倒在床上。领巾在他的手指之间被系成一个非常精致的绳结，把张新杰的两腕固定在床柱上。他拍了拍两手，惊讶于自己对于这项工作的娴熟。

“最优秀的水手打出的绳结，”张新杰仰躺着望向他，手指在他的作品之间屈伸了两回，“总能够征服更遥远的海。”

他的语气里有一种怪异的平静，像暴风雨来临之前的海水，颜色浓郁而起伏滞重。但他自己更像一尾被抛到了沙滩上的鱼，胸膛随着呼吸的节奏不断起伏，坠入黑暗之前的倒计时开始了。他的长袍被推到胸口以上，一览无余的赤裸消解了一切神圣的幻觉。他紧绷着小腹和侧腰，两腿紧紧地并着，试图遮掩——或着欲盖弥彰地展示他的渴望。情欲浮于每一寸皮肤的表面，但十字架吊坠横在颈侧，像一柄小小的、银色的利刃，用刀尖亲吻着搏动的颈动脉。

很近的地方又传来了钟声，他轻颤了一下，“你说钟声总是响在不合时宜的时候。”他说，“上一次我们试图接吻的时候。”

“我说过这话吗？”叶修心不在焉地反问着，他伸手拂开了那枚十字架，像是清除某种潜在的威胁。细细的银链勒进颈侧的肌肤里，张新杰发出短促的吸气声。

“那时教堂刚刚落成。你说顺着门前的坡道往下走就是海边，海是通向整个世界的入口。但我的世界在我们身后的穹顶下面。”

那像是提及信仰一般的口吻。叶修忽然感到无法忍受这种氛围，因此再次粗暴地吻住了张新杰，本能告诉他让张新杰再度开口说话是极其危险的，会摧毁这个虚假世界赖以平衡的某个支点，他会不得不被迫面对那些如影随形的问题，而他无从回答其中的任何一个。“你渴求我。”他撕咬着那双会吐出谶言的嘴唇，“从那时起。一直。”

“你也一样。你还说过在大海的腹心被海浪抛起的时候，就像心脏无处安放。”张新杰把一条小腿勾在他的腰上，用另一侧的膝盖轻蹭他的腿间，“现在，告诉我那究竟是怎样的感受。”

他如愿以偿地被打开，叶修压着他一侧的大腿根，把另一条腿折向胸口，像掰开一枚光洁而鲜美的蚌。张新杰用湿润的双眼注视着他，在他挤进一根手指的时候微微张开嘴喘息了两口。他的里面也是湿润的，被手指翻搅出清晰的湿漉漉的声响，莹亮的液体顺着臀瓣流到腿根，消失在泛红的肌肤和难辨颜色的床单之间。

酒的香气愈发浓烈地弥漫开来，雾气一般充盈了整个房间。“……所以这到底是哪里？”叶修压着他，居高临下，用最后的理智问道。

“梦里。”张新杰似乎叹息了一声，这个问题于他仿佛某种嘲讽，“是无数次在梦里、只有在梦里才见过的……地方。”

他仰起头凑过去用牙齿咬松了绳结上的一头，手指从中灵巧地穿梭出来，把那个繁复的绳结重新还原成一条领巾。然后他用这领巾蒙住了叶修的双眼，在他的脑后系成另一个繁复的绳结。

叶修就这样沉入了黑暗的深海中。就像是沿着那条名为中山路的向海坡道一直一直往下走，从繁华的现代商业街一直走进不知名的时空里，唯有海是亘古不变的，深黑的水面上泛着点点银光，给他温柔而冰冷的拥抱。这一个在黑暗里等待他的张新杰和原本那一个陪他逛旅游景点的张新杰在视觉失效的地方合为了一体。

他俯下身，再次交换了一个激烈的吻，那枚十字架嵌在彼此紧贴的胸膛之间，被压进肋骨的缝隙里。叶修感到自己的手被引导着抚上冰凉的湿润的肌肤，沿着肋骨的起伏和平滑的腰线滑向滚烫的地方，失去光线让所有的事情一下子变得一发不可收拾，他得以用无论怎么看都显得过于粗暴的方式重新探索这个身体。血的铁锈味混入了酒的气息里，从被他啃咬的锁骨或肩头，又或是被他毫不留情地破开和侵入的地方。

但那仿佛正是对方的渴望，张新杰把炙热的吐息送到他的耳畔，或许还有舌尖，耳廓之内一闪而过的湿热触感令人理智崩塌，他陡然扣紧了掌心之下的髋骨，一下子顶到了最深处。

张新杰反弓起了背脊，发出半声欢愉的呜咽。他没有发出更多的声音，或许是咬紧了下唇。他是对的。叶修不可思议地想道，这个世界由脆弱而无形的玻璃框定，最细微的声音带来的震颤也会令它破碎。但它又是那么真切而牢不可破——海的咸腥从窗帘的缝隙里涌进来，楼下的嘈杂声响浮动起来，酒和少女在一层地板之隔的地方被享用，咒骂与欢笑同样肆无忌惮。他可以感觉到与他紧密贴合的肌肤泛起薄汗，心脏在清晰可辨的肋骨之下跳动，这身体确实因他的给予而品尝着极乐，无论其中寄宿的是哪一个灵魂。

对于终生与海相伴的人而言，唯有当下是踏实而安定的，过去和将来都在无根的波浪上沉浮。

张新杰从始至终都攀在他的肩上，像是抱着世上唯一的浮木，被海浪不断地抛起又落下，直至终于发出支离破碎的恳求。叶修俯身去探寻他的嘴唇，它们尝起来同样是咸的，像海浪尖上的飞沫。更多的泪水沾透了蒙在他眼上的领巾。他把那东西扯了下来，月光亮得刺眼，和他的目光相触的瞬间，张新杰剧烈地颤抖起来，那双眼睛在高潮的席卷之中失去焦点。

“你哭了。”叶修吻了上去。

“你会在清晨消失。”张新杰像个预言家一般喃喃说道。

他看向窗户，窗外的夜色仍然漫无边际地延伸着，唯一的边界可能是海，而清晨遥不可及。但这句话本身变成了一个咒语，一点光从远处的海平面上升起来，近处的钟声又沉沉敲了三下，他阖上了双眼。

“而我必须回去了。”

++++++++++

“我们必须回去了。”

一滴冰凉的东西从半空中落到脸上，紧接着是熟悉的声音。“抱歉。”随着声音被推过来的是一包刚刚拆过封的纸巾，叶修下意识地伸手接过，再一抬头，就看到一杯饮料，玻璃杯的外面是凝结的水珠，刚才落在他脸上的应该就是这玩意儿。

“橙汁，没有汽的。”

张新杰坐在他的对面，伸手把杯子推过来，蓝白条纹的短袖下面是裸露的小臂，他的肤色比一般人要白一些，在露台的照明光中尤其明显。见叶修不答话，他似乎想起了什么，从口袋里掏出了一个打火机递过去。“看到你捏着烟半天没点。”他补了一句解释。

“我刚才一直在这里吗？”叶修灌了一口橙汁下去，冰块加得有点多，味道清淡，但一股凉气冲进胃里，足够令人瞬间清醒。周围毫无异状，从露台向海的方向看去，灯火通明的店铺和成群结队的游客一直沿着坡道的方向延伸。小清新水吧仿佛快要打烊，小妹懒洋洋地斜靠在柜台上玩手机。

张新杰显然对他的问题感到奇怪。“不然还能在哪里？你上楼了吗？三楼是不对游客开放的区域。”

“这个地方……过去曾经是什么水兵俱乐部吗？”

“曾经是。”张新杰看上去惊讶更甚。

“附近还有座教堂？”

“天主堂，也是一处著名旅游景点，但我计划路线时以为你不会感兴趣这种地方。”张新杰指了指旁边，教堂的哥特尖顶在聚光灯里十分醒目，“原来你做过功课吗？”

“当然没有。”叶修露出个意味不明的笑，“不过可能是上辈子来过，没准还遇到过你。当个水兵真挺不错的，五湖四海，乘风破浪。还总有人在岸上盼着你……”

张新杰皱起了眉头，这个玩笑对他而言似乎有些超纲，但他斟酌半天不知如何接话的模样让叶修心情大好，“逗你呢。”他眯起眼。

张新杰用一种难以言表的奇怪眼神看着他，隔了好一会儿，他像是忽然明白了什么似的，低头从自己的领口拎出一条细细的银链，一枚银亮的链坠从他的锁骨下方露了出来。

“那么公平起见，我也逗一下你。”

银色的十字架像一把小小的匕首。

fin.


End file.
